The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria which is the result of a cross between two unnamed, undistributed varieties identified as 91D174-1, the seed parent, and 86G713-1, the pollen parent. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Stapripal`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Stapripal` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing the rhizomes and tissue culture. Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes through successive generations in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Stapripal` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.